Escape
by Shantie
Summary: After being at the Dursleys for 3 long weeks, Harry, Ron, Hermione,some Hogwarts students and some of the order of the pheonix (as a protection for Harry) are going in France, At Madame Maxime's place. In France, Voldemort won't retrace them...for the sum
1. Default Chapter

Escape  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
It was one o'clock in the morning at 4 Privet Drive. It was so hot that Harry had difficulty to sleep. So he took his round glasses (he had broken so often) and began to think of his future. What will he do without Sirius? What will he become? How can he, Harry, be the one who will have the power to destroy the reign of the Voldemort? Then, Hedwig came back into Harry's room. It had been 3 weeks she was gone, on duty. Harry was really happy to see her because he was getting worried that she could have been intercepted by a Dark wizard and been injured. Finally, when he got near Hedwig, he perceived that he had received two letters. The first one was the one he was expecting. It said:  
  
Dear Harry, How are you? Hope you are getting well with your family (well. you know what I mean.). Percy's back (he finally begged Mum and Dad to come back since the Ministry's our side). You should have seen that! Mum really hesitated. Of course, she was happy that he wasn't denying his family anymore, but she and dad were still angry at the way Percy treated them before he believed He who must not be named was back. Still, it's getting really boring. We cannot send owls because Errol is easy to be intercepted and he could die during the travel. Pig is on duty. Sending a letter to Hermione. She doesn't have chances of getting caught, if you know what I mean. she 's way too excited, she would zoom of the interceptor's hand. Mum's trying to contact Dumbledore. She wants you to stay with us during the last month. She's getting too worried. Mad Eye, Tonks, and the rest of the Order told her not to, but you know how she is. Ginny is still with Dean (HOW CAN HE LOVE MY SISTER!!!! THIS IS SO DISCUSTING HARRY!!) Ughhh. And to respond to your answer, we didn't receive any information about Bellatrix and You Know Who's whereabouts. Lucius and the rest of the Dark Eaters are in high security in Azkaban. More than dementors are looking after them. Imagine how miserable is Draco's life now! Ha! Ha! He got what he deserved! And for Snuffle, Harry, I know it's tough, but time will get better. I hope. Fred and George are still staying with us, but they're spending most of their time in their shop. it's really successful. Bill brought Fleur Delacour for dinner the other day. It was sooo. weird. You know the girl, she complained about 'Ogwarts so imagine what she thought about my house! Anyway, she must really love Bill for being as friendly as she was. "Eenglish food is reely good Missers Weasly! In France, it is compleetely different." Anyway, Bill's got an apartment in London, near Diagon Alley. Fleur decided to stay with him. And her Eenglish is really improoving! Charlie's still in Romania, he helps us with getting dragon for the Order. Dad is really busy at the ministry. Everyone is. So, write back soon and I really hope you'll be by our side for your birthday. Love from everybody, Ron. (July 5th)  
  
Harry gave a little smile to Ron's letter and put it on the table. The Opened the last letter which looked a lot like the Hogwarts' one.  
  
Dear Harry, Since last June, many events took place. Disturbing one of course, but this is only a little reason I'm writing to you. This is really confidential. To make sure anyone but you can read this letter, I put a charm on it. All you have to do is writing your name on the space below and mark your thumb fingerprints on the green square.  
  
Harry signed his name and marked the green square. Suddenly, the letter began to enlarge, and writing was appearing. It was from Dumbledore.  
  
Now you can read it, I will go right on the subject. You should have gotten any news since you're with your muggle family, so I decided to inform you. Harry, time is getting very wrong since June. The ministry's trying to get some clues about Voldemort's whereabouts. Hagrid and I went in France to see Madame Maxime. For your security, and the one's who's parents work for the Ministry, we decided that it would be saver if you moved in France, in Madame Maxime's castle. There are enough places for everybody. Of course, even if Hermione is muggle born, she will be with you and Ron. Everyone got their letters. As I know you, you will surely ask me why in France. And I will answer your question by telling you that Voldemort will have no clue of where you are is you are in France so you and the others can enjoy the rest of your vacations. The Order thought that you had enough things to deal with, so travel will do you good. You will be leaving this Saturday (July 9th). Tonks will be at you house at 12o 'clock in the afternoon.  
  
With all my respect,  
  
Albus Dumbledore. (July 6th)  
  
Harry couldn't see how Dumbledore could know what's better for him. Like if he couldn't protect himself. But he was happy to leave the Dursleys and travel with all his mates. The only problem remaining was who will be travelling with he, Hermione and the Weasleys. At this thought, he fell asleep, ignoring the temperature and ignoring the reaction of uncle Vernon when he would tell him the new.  
  
Next morning, Harry went downstairs at 7 because aunt Petunia wanted him to cook the bacon and the ham and cheese omelet. Sunrays went through the kitchen window, announcing another hot and beautiful day. It was July 8th and Harry would be in France the very next day. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the arrival of his uncle and his cousin in the dinning room.  
  
"Hurry up boy, I'm starving!" said uncle Vernon with a dried voice.  
  
"It's almost ready uncle Vernon! Just have to add salt and pepper."replied harry very politely.  
  
He had to be very careful to every word that came out of his mouth because he had to inform the Dursleys about July 9th. When they were all sit around the table eating, Harry looked at his poor meal, and turned to talk to uncle Vernon:  
  
-Hum.Uncle Vernon? -Can't you see I'm eating!!! -Yes, but I have something very important to tell you.  
  
(Uncle Vernon looked at aunt Petunia for what seemed like 2 seconds, and looked back at Harry)  
  
-Yes Harry.what do you what to tell me.that is so important? -Well, yesterday, I received a note. Someone is coming here tomorrow to take me and I won't be here for the rest of the summer.well of the year.  
  
(Vernon almost choked at the idea of someone of Harry's kind would be coming to his house again)  
  
-Well it won't be th--- -WHAT!!!! NO ONE IS COMING INTO THIS HOUSE AGAIN!!!!LISTEN TO ME BOY! I HAVE ENOUGH OF THESE W.THING. LIKE YOU ARE. IF ANY OTHER W. THING IS COMING HERE, I'LL, I'LL I'LL.  
  
(But he didn't know what to say because he knew wizards were more powerful than he was.)  
  
-.Dance the macarena uncle?  
  
-THAT'S ENOUGH BOY. GO TO YOUR ROOM!  
  
-All right, but Tonks will still come. and don't worry, she's not like the Weasleys. She will probably come in a NORMAL way. she knows about your kind-  
  
-UP TO YOUR ROOM BOY!!! I CAN'T STAND ANY OTHER WORD.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
When Harry opened his bedroom door, an owl was accompanying Hedwig. Pigwidgeon was zooming all around the room. He perceived Harry and went to him. Harry unfolds the letter from Pig's leg. There were two messages.  
  
Dear Ron! I can't believe where we are going!!!! Second time in my life!!!.You must be happy, you'll see all that Delacour's style in where were going.anyway. lucky I'm with you to supervise you!!! Sent this letter to Harry after you read it. Harry I hope everything is O.K. and we'll see each other soon. So take care and I so cannot wait to see you HARRY!!! Love, Hermione.  
  
Harry put Hermione's letter next to him and unfolds the second one.  
  
Hey Harry! I'll see you earlier than I expected. Hermione's a bit off her head with those Delacour's style. anyway, I see you soon!!! Ron  
  
Harry put Ron's letter on top of Hermione's and began to pack his luggage. Half way through his packing, he saw his photo album. There were a few new pictures in it since Hagrid gave it to him in hi s first year. The Weasley (Fred and George were fooling around the pic as they do in real life), Ron and Hermione waving at the picture, Gryffindor Quidditch team, the daily prophet's photo of the Weasley in Egypt, Harry with his two best friend, Harry and Hagrid, a photo of Sirius in the muggles news' paper, the photo Mad eye gave him the previous year (the Order of the Phoenix 15 years before) and finally a picture of Sirius and Harry at Christmas. Harry looked at the picture for what seemed like hours. Anger was filling his entire body. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. That moment, before Sirius fell behind the veil, Harry dreamed of it for weeks. It was his fault. If Sirius didn't check Harry, he would have seen Bellatrix's jinx and he would still be alive.  
  
Harry was walking. Harry was running. Harry stopped to move. He raised his head and fixed the veil. He could hear Sirius call him. "Sirius!" said Harry almost desperately. He heard his echo back. "Sirius, How can I pass through the veil?" "Sirius?" "SIRIUS!" An evil laugh came into the room. Bellatrix was laughing madly. "SIRIUSSSSSSSSSS"  
  
Harry woke up suddenly, sweating all over his body. He took his T-shirt of his chest and wiped his face and body. He only remembered the evil laugh. It wasn't the usual laugh he was used to. It definitely wasn't Voldemort's laugh. Harry put his photo album in his luggage and got to his feet. He looked at him and said: "Woah Harry. Look how messed you are". Definitely, he was messed up, but nicely. He had changed since the end of year. Being active and older gave him nice muscles. His eyes were as green as ever and his hair never went that black. He wasn't the skinny little Harry he had been. His messed hair was still untidy, but it gave his a splendid look. Puberty fitted him perfectly. He only wished he didn't have those ugly round glasses. He would soon be 16 and he would enjoy it. They didn't call it Sweet 16 for nothing!  
  
It was seven in the evening and Harry didn't catch a glimpse of the Dursleys. All his things were packed and he couldn't wait until tomorrow. He went to the bathroom, took some water for Hedwig (Pig went to Ron's during Harry's sleep) and let her off before the long journey tomorrow.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
POW! Harry was too excited the following morning that he stumbled over Hedwig's cage.  
  
" Aww." he whispered painfully.  
  
It was 11:30 in the morning. In half an hour Tonks would be at the Dursleys and liberate him from them!  
  
He got down the steps with all his things. His trunk was closed tightly and Hedwig was in his cage. At fifteen minutes before twelve, uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia came into the entrance hall (without Dudley.he was too scared to meet another wizard). They stood right in front of the staircase where Harry was sitting. Uncle Vernon cleared his throat and said:  
  
-When this thing is going to come, the moment it's knocking on the door, I want you to take your trunk and that bloody owl and GO. This thing isn't entering in our residence. YOU are SURE it's not entering like those FOOLS two years ago??  
  
Harry was out of temper. He was now leaving in 10 minutes and he wouldn't let his stupid uncle call his friends like vermin.  
  
First of ALL, this thing is called Tonks, and it's a very beautiful SHE and - YOUWILL LET ME FINISH MY SENTENCE (his uncle's face was turning scarlet)- Second of all, the WEASLEY are the most generous family on Earth so don't you dare call them FOOLS!  
  
But before uncle Vernon could say something, Harry caught his suitcase and Hedwig's cage and swung outside 4 Privet Drive. He didn't care of how his next welcome there would be and before he closed the door, he turned around and.  
  
"I wish you an aw.ful year."  
  
To this, he closed the door to two emotionless people. He was so relieved. For all those years! He finally had been courageous enough to stand up and interrupt his uncle. He felt free. Free of the Dursley's until next year. And one thought caught his mind: Next year, he would no longer be an underage wizard. He would be allowed to do magic outside school. A warm feeling spread all over his body. And then, he heard someone say:  
  
"Oy! Harry! How are you? OMG! You changed a lot! Woah! You became such an handsome teen!" Harry raised his head and Tonks was there. She was wearing nice jeans short (the muggle fashion kind) with a beautiful white top. Harry thought she was really sexy with her chocolate brown hair down her chest. She also changed her eye colour to purple. Harry looked at his watch. It was two minutes before twelve.  
  
"Hey Tonks! Thank you and I'm great now you are rescuing me from them - he laughed - and how are you?"  
  
-Not bad thank you, replied Tonks.  
  
-So, Harry, got everything?  
  
-Yup!  
  
He took his luggage and followed Tonks.  
  
"They put you out? They didn't want me to enter aren't they?" said Tonks.  
  
Well, I put myself out, and no, they didn't want a wizard in their house, They always get trouble with other wizards so they didn't take a chance this time.  
  
-Ah! O.K. -laughing- well, they told me to be as normal as I could be when I would come to take you.  
  
They stopped in front of a deep red Mercedes. Tonks looked at Harry and told him they wouldn't be alone in the car. As she said so, Harry looked in the car and saw a really beautiful white blond girl (she looked strangely familiar) and Seamus Finnigan. He opened the door and said:  
  
-Hey Seamus! You're coming too! That's awesome!  
  
-Hi Harry! Yeah, me mum works at the ministry and she'll be very busy over the summer. So she accepted the offer to send my cousin and I there. Plus, it's more secure than here.  
  
-"Harry, can you give me your trunk? I'll put it in the case." Said Tonks.  
  
Harry gave his luggage to Tonks, sat next to Seamus and looked at Seamus' cousin.  
  
-Hi Seamus' cousin, I'm Harry.  
  
-Hi! I knew who you were -laughing- it isn't really hard to manage! Anyway, I'm Laeticia Moonsala. I'm in Hufflepuff. -Oh, O.K.! Your face seemed strangely familiar. And you are going in which year?  
  
-I just finished my 6th year, so unfortunately, next year will be my last year at Hogwarts.  
  
They were now driving in the highway. To Harry's surprise, Tonks wasn't driving. It seemed as the Mercedes had been enchanted. It was driving all by itself. There also was enough space to put a baby elephant. It surely was the same enchantment Mr. Weasley put on the old Ford Anglia. Laeticia caught a glimpse at Seamus, looking amused and returned to Harry.  
  
-It's only a plus because I was already doing sort of magic outside school.  
  
-What do you mean? Asked Harry puzzled.  
  
-She's a metamorphmagus Harry. Just like Tonks. Lucky aren't they? Replied Seamus as Laeticia's hair turned red.  
  
-Damn yeah! Are there only girls that can be metamorphmagus? It kills me! I'm so jealous of you two! Said Harry.  
  
The girls laughed.  
  
-No, but the majority are girls. Metamorphmagus are rare. There is about one metamorphmagus out of. two hundred wizards. So you can be sure there is at least one or two more metamorphmagus at Hogwarts.  
  
-Yup! Laeticia's right." Said Tonks proudly.  
  
-So that's why I didn't see you that often at Hogwarts! Well I thought I didn't. You always keep changing.  
  
-Ah.yeah! Replied Laeticia.  
  
-So Seamus, did you have news of Dean lately?  
  
-Yes. he really wanted to come with us. don't forget, Ginny will be there.anyway.he cannot come: his parents are muggles.unfortunately.  
  
-Oh. that's disappointing. Hermione's coming. and she's muggle born too.  
  
-Well it's because even if she is muggle born Harry, she's too close to you, so she can be in danger too! Explained Tonks.  
  
-Oh! Well.I'm happy she's too close to me. She'll spent the rest of the holiday with us!  
  
Tonks smiled and said:  
  
-O.K. folks, I'm coming back in five minutes. Just wait for me here.  
  
-Like if we were going to escape!' said Seamus laughing  
  
Tonks was leading forward a beautiful stone house. Harry wondered what she was up to.  
  
Ten minutes after, the house's door opened. Tonks was leading, with three girls following her.Harry couldn't tell who they were yet. they were too far. until.  
  
"Oh sh*t" whispered Seamus and Laeticia in unison.  
  
"What? Who is it?" asked Harry who was washing his glasses.  
  
"There is some Slytherins that are coming with us.and one of them is Alyssa Bloom.Malfoy's girlfriend!" said Seamus still surprised.  
  
"Oh sh*t" said Harry. His travel in France would not longer be as fun as he expected.  
  
The door opened and the three girls stepped inside.  
  
"Ok we're back.Harry, Seamus, Laeticia, I present you Alyssa Bloom, Lara Dirge and Serena Minton. They're coming in France with us." Said Tonks happily. Lara, Alyssa and Serena didn't look disappointed when they saw the two Gryffindors and a Hufflepuff. *Maybe they're happy to be such a disappointment to us * thought Harry.  
  
"Hi!" said the Slytherin girls as they sat in the car.  
  
"Hi" said Laeticia gloomily.  
  
"Hello."said Seamus still disappointed.  
  
"Nice to see you." said Harry sarcastically.  
  
"O.K. All of you listen to me. Even if you dislike eachother's face, we are going to have a wonderful travel and you'll have to live with everyone!" Snapped Tonks.  
  
"I never disliked them! It's only because I'm Malfoy's girlfriend that they hate me!" retorted Alyssa.  
  
"Everyone who's close to Malfoy hates us." said an angry Harry.  
  
"Well, you'll learn that there is some exception." Riposted Serena. " If we hated you, we wouldn't be here. Even if our parents are really busy at the ministry and we were in danger in England, we would still prefer to stay here. that, it we hated you."  
  
"And Malfoy doesn't even know I'm leaving.Could you imagine how deep in trouble we would be if my Malfoy knew!" said Alyssa.  
  
"Of course.Voldemort would come in France and kill us because Malfoy would have inform any Death Eater . beginning by his father. even if his in Azkaban." Snapped Harry.  
  
When the words Death Eater, father and prison came into Laeticia's ear, she gasped and hid her face under her hands.  
  
"That's it.so can you three believe us? We are no bad!" said Lara.  
  
They could hear Laeticia's sobbing louder and louder. Seamus went to her and tried to comfort her. "Yeah. how can I be sure we can trust you?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, give you the chance to know us better. You'll see. We aren't like all Slytherins. you only judge us because we're going out with them . but we love every Hogwarts' student. the only difference is that Slytherins respect us. even our parents weren't in Slytherin." Explained Alyssa.  
  
"Aly's right you know Harry," said Serena " I even hate some people from my own house!"  
  
Serena started hating Alyssa since she (Aly) became Malfoy's girlfriend. She always tried to hide it because Alyssa was her "good friend". Laeticia's sobs were louder than ever. Seamus was trying anything to comfort her.  
  
"So what do you think of that Potter?" said Lara. "I hated you and your two friends before.influence I guess.but I told myself: 'Lari, gave them a chance, you don't even know them!' So that's what I'm doing. And why are you crying like that Laeticia? Did we say something wrong?"  
  
"N-no, I-it' sss no-nothing. I-I'll b-be O-O.K." whispered Laeticia.  
  
"Tysha's only sad because her boyfriend, Eric Worltim couldn't come" said Seamus to cover his cousin's cry.  
  
"OMG!!! You're going out with Eric Worltim? He's such gorgeous" said Lara.  
  
Lola (Laeticia) smiled and said:  
  
"I know! Thanks! Hem."  
  
Harry was feeling WAY better than when he saw the three girls at the beginning. *It won' t be that bad after all. They seem nice and I'll have plenty of girls by my side.They even are REALLY pretty.Harry count yourself lucky*. Alyssa looked at Harry and laughed. Harry wondered why. *Maybe it's because of Laeticia's answer. *  
  
"O.K. we're arrived! Everyone out of the car!" said Tonks happy that everything was going perfectly well.  
  
Harry went out of the car and recognized the place they were: King's Cross Train Station. But this time, they wouldn't travel in Hogwarts Express. They would make their way to France by train.A muggle train. Hopefully everybody wore muggle clothes. Laeticia's hair returned to white blond with black-red highlights. Her eyes were deep turquoise. Harry went to Seamus and whispered: "You've got a nice cousin mate."  
  
"Ha! I know! But she doesn't stay long with her boyfriends.Eric's a record.4 months! Bet she'll break out after this travel.Watch this out." Whispered Seamus.  
  
"Your tickets are already paid. You'll pay Hagrid one galleon each when you'll be in. where you're going . must be careful you know..." Tonks said looking around for spies. "O.K. now just follow me. We'll join the rest."  
  
After ten minutes, they finally found the rest of the gang. There were many people. Harry was surprised on how many they were. The Weasleys were there with Hermione, Hina (a Ravenclaw) was talking to Xavier Lupin (Harry always wondered if he was from Remus' family), Serina Welch (oh sh*t. she's more pretty than I remembered- a Gryffindor), Tommy Miller (a Gryffindor) and someone Harry didn't know were talking together. Maeline Longses (just graduated from Hogwarts- Gryffindor), Meaghan Silversky (I know one happy man who'd be excited she's coming- a Gryffindor) and Jasmine Black (a Gryffindor) were giggling in a corner.with.(oh no!).Cho Chang. Fleur Delacour (speechless), Kingsley Shaklebolt, Mad Eye Moody, Remus Lupin and Sturgis Podmore looked in a deep conversation. * WOW. are we all going in France? * Thought Harry.  
  
"Hey-y Harry-y!" said Hermione and Ron just behind her.  
  
Hermione hugged Harry. "It's so good to see you Harry! I missed you a lot".  
  
"Yeah it's good to see you too guys!" replied Harry.  
  
"So what do you think of that Harry? It's such an adventure. we're escaping You Know Who!" said Ron excitedly.  
  
"Yeah. but not just Voldemort! But Malfoy too. and his girlfriend's with us!" said Harry laughing.  
  
"Huh? Her girlfriend's here? And you're happy?" said Ron as puzzled as Hermione.  
  
"Of course! At first, I was angry but those three Slytherin girls are O.K. believe me. and Malfoy won't see his girlfriend over the summer. so that's great! He doesn't even know-of course- her Alyssa will be away for the rest of the summer. he'll be alone. without his father!"  
  
"Harry don't think like that!" snapped Hermione.  
  
"O.K. well we better join the rest. We're leaving in 20 minutes." Said Ron walking toward his family.  
  
"Hello Harry dear! I've been so worried! How are you feeling?" said Mrs. Weasley while she kissed Harry's cheeks.  
  
"Uh.I'm great! I'm really happy to see everyone, but is everyone coming with us?" said Harry.  
  
"I'm happy you're great! And to respond to your question, all Hogwarts student are coming - the that are here of course- and some people from the Order: Tonks, Bill, Fleur Delacour.of course, Kingsley and Remus" replied Mr. Weasley. " The rest of us are staying here. working for the ministry and the Order (Mad Eye, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Percy, and Sturgis Podmore). Dumbledore didn't come. It's too risky. Hagrid's already with your host in .France."  
  
"Yeah well I knew Dumbledore wouldn't come."  
  
"Hi Harry how are you?" Lupin came asking behind him. Mad Eye, Bill Weasley, Kingsley and Sturgis followed him.  
  
"Hey you all, it's so good to see you! I'm great!"  
  
"Ready for the trip?" asked Bill.  
  
"Of course I am! Can't wait1" " O.K. Great! We're going to see the others before we go. See ya!"  
  
"Yeah!" Harry looked at Bill, Sturgis, Kingsley, Lupin, Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley saying their good-byes.  
  
"Harry." said a voice behind him.  
  
Harry completely forgot Mad Eye was still there.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"First of all, I want you to be careful there. We'll be able to contact you any time. don't ask question. you'll see.but look around you. I also have something for you."  
  
He took something out of his pockets. It was a little gold snitch. Harry recognized it. It was his father's. Harry saw it in Snape's pensieve.  
  
"Here, you know what that it. Your father owned it. And since Voldemort killed him, sorry Harry, Sirius kept it: as a souvenir. He wanted you to have it, I'm sure."  
  
Harry took the snitch, thanked Mad Eye, told him bye and went off. The memory of Sirius wasn't a good thing on a happy day like this. * Well, Harry, Sirius AND your father wouldn't want to see you like this. cheer up! Use it as a lucky charm. *  
  
" HARRY! It's so good to see you" Serina, Jasmine and Meaghan were running toward him.  
  
"Hey girls! It's good to see you too!" replied harry in a trying-to-be- happy tone.  
  
'It is five minutes before five o'clock. All passengers whose destination is Paris, France should be aboard. The departure will be in five minutes. Platform 7. Thank you."  
  
" O.K. gang, we're leaving, follow me said Bill.  
  
Everybody took their trunk, and animals, and lead off toward Platform 7. "Bye everyone, see you at the end of August!" said Harry before putting a feet on the train's step.  
  
Almost everyone used the same dialog before the train's departure. Harry was walking in the train beside Cho. At first he didn't notice her. Cho thought he was ignoring her so she told him:  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry about last year. I was, maybe, too emotional and I wanted you to fell the same way as I did. But I realized that you lived with more than Cedric's death. But I still think you should have told me you didn't want me to come and cry by your side.because the more you let me cry over you, the more I thought you understood me. I realized that relationship between boys and girls.in friendship, isn't the same that between girls/girls and boys/boys. Hope you aren't still angry at me."  
  
Harry looked at her deeply. He knew what he had to do.  
  
"You know Cho, I didn't want to tell you I disliked when you were crying over me. I loved you during 3 whole years. I wanted my chance. But I know it wasn't the best way to gain your attention so lets forget it and become friends again right?"  
  
"Sure Harry"  
  
She hugged Harry. It lasted forever. Harry thought this was funny.*Harry you're improving! Congrats! You are beginning to understand girls and tell them how you feel.uh.well. just a little bit.not completely.you're a man, so you'll never tell them completely but it's good! * Thought Harry.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Uh.Cho.I think we should try to find a compartment.and everybody's watching us."  
  
"Oh! Right! Sure. Come on!" said Cho.  
  
They let off to find Hermione, Ron, Seamus and the rest of the students.  
  
*Oh no! I don't want them together again.they're just friends Jasmine, calm down! * Thought Jasmine Black when she saw Harry and Cho. She always loved Harry and she wanted him to be her's before school starts.  
  
"Come on Jazz, stop gazing at him, he doesn't worth it" said Meaghan Silversky giggling. "Ron's way better!"  
  
"Oh, shut it Meag!" shouted Jasmine laughing.  
  
"Hey guys! I'm telling you, this train isn't like Hogwarts Express at all.but it's great. and different!" said Harry as he sat between Laeticia and Tommy Miller.  
  
"Hi Harry, Hi Cho!" they all replied.  
  
"So Tommy.who's this girl, she looks a lot like you!" asked Harry  
  
"Ah yeah. I forgot to present it to you. She's my twin sister, Bonnie. She's no witch. but she knows everything about us. My eldest sister is working very hard at the Ministry, so she sent us here." said Tommy.  
  
"Hi Bonnie, it's nice to know you. I'm Harry Potter"  
  
"Hi Harry" replied Bons.  
  
"So how are you feeling gang?" said Ron.  
  
"I'm really excited, you will all meet my sister: Jessica. Can't wait has been so long!" said Serena. "She wanted to study at Beauxbâtons.She's obsessed with French! Gosh! But I'm sure I f she was at Hogwarts, she'd be in Ravenclaw. She's way too studious.unlike me. I like being a Slytherin -everybody looked at her disgusted- but I love everyone. I'm an exception! Maybe the sorting hat put me there because I'm bitchy when I wake up! So WARNING! Wait until I've taken my breakfast to talk to me if you don't want to be deaf!"  
  
They all laughed. Their vacation in France would be unforgettable.  
  
"Serena isn't the only one who has family there! You'll also meet my cousin: Charity! You'll see, she's a party maker!" Said Alyssa grinning.  
  
The whole compartment cheered.  
  
" I think we should start to learn a bit of French. we've got people to seduce!" said Bonnie, Tommy's sister.  
  
"Yeah! What a good idea Bons!" said her brother.  
  
"Are you all guys O.K. with that? I would be awesome!" said Hermione joyfully.  
  
They all nodded and laughed.  
  
-Knock! Knock! -  
  
" 'Ello people, I waz wondering if I could join you? Zey are eeting but I am no 'ungry" said Fleur Delacour.  
  
She was exactly the person they needed. They all looked at her.  
  
" Of course Fleur! You're the person we needed! You're going to teach us some French basics. We really want to learn! And it's a compliment coming from us!" said Fred and George together.  
  
" O' zat's O.K.! It will be me pleesure!"  
  
They were all happy to learn a different language. They calm down and waited for Fleur to begin.some (boys) were just hypnotize by her.  
  
"Zo! Where do you want me to begin?" asked Fleur  
  
"Well, what about beginning a conversation, of course!" suggested Hermione.  
  
"O.K.!"  
  
Fleur took her wand out, cast a spell and a black board appeared.  
  
"We are going to begin wiz "Bonjour". It meanz "Hello".Repeat after me -BON (like on/off) JOUR (pronounce it JOOR)"  
  
They all repeated "Bonjour". Fleur wrote on the board " Bonjour" , the grammatical way, then, the way you pronounce it: "BONJOOR"  
  
"Perfect! Wow! Zat's great! O.K. next thing iz: "Comment allez-vous?" It meanz "How are you?" Just wait, I'll 'rite it ze two wayz. "Comment allez- vous?" "COMM-ENT (like rANk) ALLEY VOO?" .listen to me people: CommENt AllER- vOUs?.No not like this Hina- EN .you 'ave to pronounce-it like ze word rANk.see? EN.commENt."  
  
Their French lesson lasted all the 5-hour travel (They were travelling in a French High-Speed train: a TGV). It was fifteen minutes past ten in Paris. They were all very excited.except Fleur.she was really tired. She was happy when the train announced their arrival in France. They were now able to say perfectly: "bonjour", "comment allez-vous", "je m'appelle Xavier Lupin", "je vais très bien", "merci", s'il vous plaît", "bien sûr", "Je viens de Londres" and a special one for Madame Maxime: "Merci beaucoup pour votre hospitalité Madame Maxime". (Translation: Hello, how are you ?, my name is Xavier Lupin, I'm feeling great, thank you, please, of course, I'm from London and Thank you very much for your hospitality Madame Maxime).  
  
They all grabbed their trunks, put them in a trolley and looked for Madame Maxime.  
  
"'Ere! ICI! Fleur! Hey! Wohoo!!" Madame Maxime shouted all over the station. They certainly didn't miss her.  
  
"Hi Madame Maxime, I'm Remus Lupin. Nice to see you!"  
  
"Bonjour Mr.Lupin, 'ave a nice travel?" asked Madame Maxime. "Bonjour à vous! Comment allez-vous?" said Madame Maxime when she heard thousands of "Bonjour".  
  
"It was great. Food was good and we didn't have problem.Fleur taught them French as you can hear!" Shouted Lupin trying to speak louder than the hundreds of "Je vais très bien".  
  
"O.K. well we better go now, everyone's there?" asked Madame Maxime.  
  
"1-2-3-4-5.15.20.25. Yup. Everyone's here" said Bill.  
  
"Everyone follow me" said Madame Maxime's classic voice.  
  
They headed off toward a bright blue bus. Madame Maxime told them to enter. Inside there were splendid leather couches, five coffee tables and. a small pool. That was fantastic. The bus got under way. It was going to Troyes. They had two hours before getting there. Some ate, some swam and some drank. They all had pleasure. At the end of the trip, they were all getting very tired. They really wanted to meet their beds.  
  
Finally, they arrived at Madame Maxime's. She lived in a BIG Old French mansion. All gasped. It really was the most beautiful "house" they've ever seen. 


	2. France

The following morning, Harry found himself in a bedroom next to seven empty queen size beds. He didn't know how he got there, but he presumes that it was one of the numerous bedrooms at Madame Maxime's place. He was too tired the previous night to remember. Harry looked at his watch and said:  
  
"Holy F**king god!! It's noon, better be quick! I don't want to waste my day!"  
  
So he brushed his teeth, washed his face, change into clothes and got out of the bedroom. The only problem is that the mansion was so big he didn't know where to go. He looked around him: nobody. He decided to get down the steps and.  
  
"Are you 'Arry Potter?.sorry for being rude, my name iz Émilie Delacour. I am Fleur's cousin"  
  
Harry looked at Émilie. * What a family there! OUF! This girl is sexier than Fleur.hope Ron didn't see her yet! * Thought Harry. Émilie's accent was way better than Fleur's one. "Yes I am, it's nice to meet you Émilie! Hem. can you tell where is everyone? I woke up a little bit late."  
  
"Of course, 'Arry! Just follow me. Zey're in ze kitchen"  
  
So Harry followed Émilie. He wanted to ask her questions, but he couldn't. he didn't know what to say. he would look stupid. so he found a question.  
  
"Will we meet others Beauxbatons' students?"  
  
"Si (yes), zhere will be some other students, Madame Maxime wanted us to become your guide in France. Iz there one thing you would like to do?"  
  
"Well I don't know, you know your country better than me, but it would be cool visit Paris for a weekend. Can we go to bars there?"  
  
Émilie giggled.  
  
"yeah, we 'ave bars. 'Ere the leegal age iz 16.is it the same in Ingland?"  
  
"Yeah.. but I never when to a muggle bar. that 's why it should be fun!"  
  
"yes it is o' course! And zhere we are!!!" said Émilie.  
  
She opened the door and a great SPLASH could be heard. A water bucket fell on Émilie, she was more than wet.  
  
" NON MAIS PUTAIN! 'OO "as done this?" shouted Émilie.  
  
For the first time in their life, Harry saw Fred and George regretting their prank. They didn't know that a gorgeous girl, Fleur's cousin, would be their victim. They went over her and tell her they apologize (they thought Ron would come next. he was gone to the bathroom). Ron came into the kitchen, looked at Harry and said:  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well you know the girl where your brothers are apologizing? .Well she Fleur's cousin, and she received a water bucket all over her. they thought you would be the next crossing the kitchen's door. so fell yourself lucky. but not to your brothers. their in trouble now."  
  
Ron began to laugh silently.  
  
"Well I'm happy I'm not wet, but I do fell sorry for my brothers. doing that on. OMG!!! HARRY!!!!.. ."  
  
Ron couldn't say a word. he had the same reaction, as the first time they saw Fleur. he was speechless.  
  
"I know Ron. she drove me here.and yes, she's dead gorgeous."  
  
"I'll kill my brothers!" replied Ron.  
  
"O.K. what's HAPPENING here?"  
  
Bill and Fleur had just entered into the room. Bill looked very angry. So did Hermione (because of Ron's acting of course).  
  
"Émilie, what 'appened?" asked Fleur  
  
"Well, ces deux crétins ont installés un seau d'eau sur la porte. et j'ai ete leur victime.accidentellement. REGARDE MOI FLEUR!!! JE SUIS HORRIBLE!!!" screamed Émilie. (those two dumb installed a water bucket on the top of the door.and I was their victim.accidently.look at me Fleur! I look AWFUL!!)  
  
Fleur looked at the Weasley twins and said:  
  
"Bill I zink your brotherz are in trouble!! Zey installed a water bucket at ze top of ze door, and it all splashed on mi cousin."  
  
"Fred, George.Explain yourself! NOW!"  
  
Everyone who knew Bill never saw him that angry.They all knew it was because of Fleur. He loved her and didn't want someone playing trick on people she loved.  
  
"uh.well.it's because.. We wanted to trick Ron.and we.uh. are sincerely sorry to what we've done to Fleur's cousin. uh. please Émilie!!! Accept our apologizes!! If you don't, we'll have to kill ourselves for making you look hotter-  
  
-WHAT?" said Fred looking at his brother confused.  
  
"You heard well, I think Émilie looks hotter when she's wet.so Émilie, do you forgive us?" said George.  
  
Émilie loved when boys were complimenting her. So she accepted their apologies. She made them promise they won't do it again. But everyone who knew the twins knew they wouldn't stop.  
  
"You may be right brother, she looks good wet, but I think my Meaghan is the most beautiful woman on earth!" replied Fred  
  
George looked disgusted.and the rest surprised. they all looked at Meaghan. She when red.  
  
"Fred! You. a girlfriend? Meag? How come? Am I dreaming? Harry wake me up! I think I'm going to be crazy" said Ron.  
  
"Well, yeah. didn't tell you? I met Meag in our new shop. She was coming every day. guess I'm irresistible! And didn't know how fun she was before we met in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."  
  
"And since then, I'm Fred's left over" sighed George sarcastically.  
  
"Awww.poor George! You're so pitiful." Said Bill.  
  
At that moment, two persons entered in the kitchen. Harry knew they were from Beauxbatons because he never saw them before. The first one was a dark brown hair girl with gold highlights. She had baby blue eyes and freckles were covering her cheeks. A boy who looked a lot like her followed. They looked at Émilie and the girl said:  
  
"Oh mon Dieu Émilie! What happened to you?"  
  
"Oh! Nothing Heather.long story!" said Émilie.  
  
"So, Heather, Andrew, have you meet everybody?" asked Fleur. "Not really, we've seen the adults, they're in the living room by the way, but not the students." Said Andrew.  
  
"O.K. well, everyone, 'Ere iz Heather and Andrew. Zhey're twins. Zey talk peerfectly Eenglish because zheir parents are from England. Heather, Andy, I present you Fred and George Weasly, zey are twins too.O' course! Bill and Ron, zeir brothers, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter.yes THE Harry Potter, Hina, Xavier Lupin, Seamus Finnigan, Laeticia Moonsala, Cho Chang, Alyssa Bloom, Lara Dirge, Serena Minton, Serina Welch, Tommy Miller, and ze rest I don't kno where zey are."  
  
The twins bowed everybody and everybody bowed to them. *Hope they're will be some Beauxbatons students, they're very charming! * Thought Harry.  
  
"In first place, Fleur and I came here to announce you that tonight, the rest of the Beauxbatons volunteer are coming tonight, and they're will be a dance in the Ballroom tonight at 8 o'clock, after dinner. It's a welcome dance. for us of course. So you better say a big "Merci" to Madame Maxime for all the energy she's spending on us. Now, we go and find the rest." Said Bill. And off they went.  
  
"A dance!!! A party! ALRIGHT!!!" said Alyssa dancing. "I just can't wait!"  
  
"Me neither" said Serina cheerfully.  
  
They were all waiting for tonight's dance. In fact, they would have more fun that they expected.  
  
Six o'clock was their dinning time. But before it happened, the newcomers had done a lot. Madame Maxime showed them the rest of the mansion. She wanted them to feel completely at their ease. Only exploring the house took three hours. She had two kitchens (one full of house-elves.Harry could hear Hermione whispering " I really have to talk to Madame Maxime about S.P.E.W. I'm sure she'll agree. I have to make some badges.definitely."), eight bedrooms, , three living room, two dinning room, six bathroom (with a whirlpools .o' course!), two activity room (a pool table, a ping pong table, etc.), one indoor pool plus a spa, one potion room, one enormous indoor garden (with a lot of weird plants) and one solarium. Outside, it was as marvelous as the inside: a big court, full of wonderful flowers and plants. But what Harry liked the most was the mini Quidditch court. It was exactly like at Hogwarts, but smaller. Madame Maxime said she built it before their arrival, so they could all play the famous sport. Harry thought he was dreaming.so did Ron, Ginny, Cho, Fred, George and the rest of the students. This was too good to be true, Harry couldn't take his eyes of it, it was like heaven. "Ron, pinch me, I can't believe this is true". "Me neither Harry.I really love France!" Harry knew he had to appreciate it as much as he could because this would be a once in a life time event. After that wonderful guided visit, Harry knew the mansion by heart.  
  
It was half past four. They all had to prepare themselves for the dance and the dinner.  
  
All the boys were in Harry's room. In fact it was also the room of Ron, Seamus, Xavier, Tommy and Andrew. There was one empty bed in their room, they didn't if someone would come up or something, but they really like their room. Fred and George had their own bedroom (Madame Maxime had been advised they could so pranks on others during the night to she put them beside. Harry took him shower at the same moment as Tommy and Xavier (not in the same bathroom though). Then it was Ron's turn, followed by Seamus', Andrew's, George's and Fred's turn. Like every guy in the world, they didn't ask someone on their dressing.even if they wanted to be perfect. Harry tried to brush his hair properly, put some gel and washed his teeth. He wore a nice blue blouse with black pants. And if he gets cold, he would wear his dress-robes (actually, they had to wear it.it was a special night). Next to him, Xavier Lupin was putting some perfume. Xavier was indeed a really handsome boy, but really mysterious. Harry didn't know him much. So that's why he started the conversation.  
  
"Hum.you're perfume smells really good Xavier.maybe that's what keeps woman around you -Harry laughed- can I have some?"  
  
Xavier laughed.  
  
"Of course you can, there.take it!"  
  
"So how are you feeling about tonight?" Harry asked.  
  
"Great actually! It will be very cool, no doubt about that.and maybe it will get me and Hina closer."  
  
"Yeah. maybe.so you like her huh?"  
  
"Well, she's.interesting if you know what I mean. like, of course, I'm really after meeting other French girls.who would not? They are so irresistible so far.but Hina and I are kind of getting close, I think I like her.and what about you?"  
  
"Me? I think all French girls are delicious, but I still have an eye on Serina.I mean when I saw her at King's Cross, I thought she was totally beautiful. so I don't know. we'll see later."  
  
"Yeah, guess so. anyway, good luck!" said Xavier.  
  
"Thanks, you too" replied Harry.  
  
The two laughed. Ron and Seamus had just entered. Ron was wearing his new dress-robes and Seamus was wearing a deep red blouse with neat black pants. His hair looked gorgeous.  
  
"So are you two-aw-three ready?" said Seamus at the same time Tommy opened the door.  
  
"Yup" replied Harry, Xavier and Tommy together.  
  
"O.K. well we only have to wait for my brothers and Andrew then!" said Ron.  
  
Five minutes later Andrew came in.  
  
"Hey Andrew!" said Tommy. "Ready?"  
  
"More than ever" he replied. And it was true: more than ever. They could all tell he had the perfect French touch. A beautiful outfit, beautiful hair and a great perfume. He was ready to seduce.  
  
"Are you happy to be our guide for this summer?" asked Xavier.  
  
"Yeah, it's cool. I meet new people, and I couldn't refuse to stay at Madame Maxime's. You surely agree with me!"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
Meanwhile, in Laeticia's-Alyssa's-Hina's-Hermione's-Émilie's and Maeline's bedroom.  
  
"Olé, Olé, Olé, Olé, Olé, Olé, Olé, Olé, feeling hot hot hot.feeling hot hot hot.. Olé-  
  
"GINNY WILL YOU SHUT IT PLEASE!?. I can't concentrate, you'll ruin my make- up!" said Hermione.  
  
"Oh come on Hermione! You'll have to warm up a bit.come here and dance with me!" replied Ginny.  
  
"No, I want to be ready on time understand? I still have to dry my hair, dress up and put some nail polish! And look at you! You're still in underwear, dancing and singing when you still have LOTS to do!"  
  
"Well you're still in underwear too Hermione, in fact, we all are." said Alyssa. "Just calm down! She'll be ready. so want some help Ginny?"  
  
"Actually yes, I REALLY don't know what to wear."  
  
"Yeah, me neither." said Meaghan..  
  
"And I don't either!" said Heather.  
  
"Oh! Well, it iz eesy girls! We only have to take all our dresses, skirts and tops and lay z'em on ze beds. We all try the outfit we like ze most!" Suggested Émilie.  
  
"Oh! What a great idea Émilie!" said Bonnie, Tommy's twin. "I didn't know what to wear either! So who thinks it's a good idea?"  
  
They all agreed.except Hermione.  
  
"I already have my outfit, so you can have a look at my clothes, they're in my closet, and I already took my dress out of it."  
  
"O.K. then, everyone, go take your things and we should all be here in five minutes" shouted Laeticia as she looked into her closet.  
  
Ten minutes later, Hermione had gone and the girls were all back trying each other's clothes.  
  
Laeticia finally put one beautiful light orange and purple dress (it belonged to Émilie), she made her hair brown and her eyes bright green. Fleur went by and became the make-up girl: she'd done everyone's make-up.it was AWESOME. Hina chose one of Serina's outfit.it really fitted her well. Cho took one of Maeline's long skirts with her fuchsia tank top. Alyssa finally decided to put on Laeticia's turquoise mini dress.she looked like a fairy. Lara had one of Jasmine's outfit: a long black dress with a gothic necklace that went down her chest (she wore a low cut dress). Serena wore a splendid lilac dress (it was Hermione's). Maeline wore a long white back less dress ("I'm sure my brother will like it Mae" said Ginny). Jasmine wore a nice yellow summer dress, Meaghan a midnight-blue-sky dress, Heather a violet skirt with a matching top and finally, Émilie put a multicolour fairytale-ish dress.  
  
"I think Hermione won't complain on how I've been wasting my time dancing anymore. wait until she sees us!" said Ginny who wore a light raspberry colour dress.  
  
"Yeah! That will be so funny!" shouted Lara.  
  
"I think we better go downstairs girls, it's already a quarter to six.but you're sure this dress fits me well?" asked Bonnie.  
  
"Bons, you look awesome and let's go! We have asses to kick and food to eat!" said Heather cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah, talk to yourself Heather. There is some people, like me, who already have a boyfriend.and I won't change my Draco for anything in the world!" snapped Alyssa.  
  
"O.K. if you say so.anyway, we still have food to eat so QUICK! DOWNSTAIRS!"  
  
And they headed off toward the dinning room, where they would meet the boys and the adults. 


	3. The Dinner

"O.K. guys!!! Coming?" asked Gred and Feorge when they came to the other boys' room.  
  
" There you are!!! We've been waiting for you for a long time you know!! Everyone should be waiting for us!" said Ron angrily.  
  
"Oh! Sorry little bro, but we have been -hem- doing something.and DO NOT INSIST ON KNOWING WHAT!" said Fred.  
  
"And can I insist then?" asked Harry.  
  
" Of course, we'll tell you Harry." said George smiling to Fred.  
  
The two went to Harry and whispered in his ear:  
  
" We went to the thing that is called: none of your business!"  
  
Harry looked at them half surprised and half-laughing.  
  
"Well if you say the place is called none of your business, I should ask Madame Maxime where it is because she didn't show us that room."  
  
Everyone exploded of laughter.  
  
"O.K. we REALLY should leave know." said Andrew.  
  
And off then went to the dinning room.  
  
When they finally arrived in the dinning room, everybody else was there. Ron was right, they would all be waiting for them.  
  
It was exactly 6 o'clock.  
  
"O' 'Ello boys! How are you?" asked Madame Maxime.  
  
"Je vais très bien.and you?" they all replied.  
  
"I'm feeling great thank you, now, if you please some in and sit down, the dinner will arrive soon."  
  
They obeyed to Madame Maxime. They went sitting just next to the girls.the girls.* WOW, they are INDEED gorgeous!!! Holy sh*t! I have to nudge Ron * Thought Harry.  
  
"Ron.you saw what I've seen?" whispered Harry.  
  
"God yeah Harry," said Ron dreamily, gazing at Émilie, Fleur or Heather.  
  
"So you all look good guys in those clothes," said Jasmine who was sitting next to Harry. And was more addressing herself to Harry than any other guy.  
  
Harry didn't hear her, he was in his world, he never thought girls could be that much pretty.  
  
"Harry.Harry? We're talking to you!" said Hermione and Jasmine together.  
  
"Uh? What? Sorry what did you say.I'm really sorry girls." replied Harry.  
  
The two giggled.  
  
"I was saying that you look great in that outfit" repeated Jasmine nicely.  
  
"Oh thanks Jasmine.You look gorg-hem- you look good too you know!"  
  
"And I was saying that you should get down to earth."Said Hermione.  
  
"O.K. Hermione, Apollo received the message, it's getting down now." Said Harry sarcastically. "Dinner's ready mes chers, please serve yourself." Said the loud voice of Madame Maxime.  
  
And the dinner went by, they ate excellent food (Bouillabaisse, bread with cheese (of course), salads, lamb, chicken, pastas, meat pie, vegetables, and many others). The dessert was also very good; French cakes, English pudding, creampuffs, strawberries and cream and a wonderful wild berries pie. They were all filled.  
  
"Now, can I have you attention please?" asked Madame Maxime.  
  
All nodded.  
  
"O.K. By now, you can all leave and go to the ballroom: everything's ready. We adults, will be leaving at 11 o'clock, but if you want to stay after this time, it's up to you, but do not forget that tomorrow's a big day. The rest of the Beauxbâtons students are already in the Ballroom so some can leave now."  
  
As soon as she finished her speech, all teenagers went off the room. They wanted to meet the other students, and most of all, they really wanted to have fun. The dance was finally beginning.  
  
"O.K. Ginny now it's time for you do dance and sing!" shouted Hermione as she ran into the ballroom.  
  
The ballroom was really spacious. There was a mini bar, with a lot of butterbeers, a big dance floor and some round tables here and there. There was a giant disco ball, many multicolored spotlights and the most beautiful, but weird thing of the room was the hundreds of light balls spinning, zooming, dancing and bouncing all around the room. It was like magic.in fact, it really was.  
  
"Oh, Yeah! Girls, you're with me?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Yeah!" "Of course" "Be sure" traveled the mouth of the girls.  
  
"O.K. One, two, three.come here and dance with me! Olé Olé Olé Olé Olé Olé Olé Olé feeling hot hot hot, feeling hot hot ho-  
  
"What the heck are you doing?" shouted Ron over the girls' loud shouts.  
  
"Well, Hermione didn't want me to dance and sing before the dance so now it is time to." said Ginny even louder.  
  
"AH! O.K. then. I understand, you're crazy!" said Ron. "As you haven't noticed, there are new people here."  
  
"Hehem,."  
  
*Oh no. not Umbridge, please tell me she's not of those new people. * thought Harry hardly. He turned his head, opened his eyes, and saw a bunch of young French girls. *Oh well, that's WAY better than Umbridge! *  
  
"Oh! Mes éleves! Je suis tellement contente de vous voir!" said Madame Maxime joyfully. (Oh! My students! I'm so happy to see you all!)  
  
Madame Maxime directed her wand at her own throat and said "sonorus".  
  
"Your attention pleese, Votre attention S'il vous plaît." said The Beauxbâtons Headmistress.  
  
Her voice spoke over the roar of sound that was filling the ballroom. She obviously put the spell that makes your voice louder. It makes Harry remember his Quidditch World Cup journey.  
  
"I would like to present you ze rest of the volunteers of my dear old school Beauxbâtons: Sophie Valentine,"  
  
A beautiful 16 years old girl with silvery white-blond hair down to her back bowed to everyone. She had great silver-blue eyes and was rather pale. Harry, like many of them thought she was a veela. *I really have to ask her if she is one! I just have to. * Thought Harry.  
  
"And 'ere is Miss Charity Standish, she is ze cousin of Alyssa Bloom. Yes, ze Alyssa Bloom from 'Ogwarts who's right there."  
  
They all look at charity, and then at Alyssa. At the view of Alyssa, Charity run toward her cousin and gave her a huge hug. Charity was a tall brown haired girl. After their hugging session, Charity looked at everybody and greeted.  
  
"'Ere is Isabelle Evans. She just graduated from our Académie. Few of you may know her because she was once at 'Ogwarts. But she transferred 'ere."  
  
"Hey!! Belle! How are you? Remember us? You better!" shouted Fred and George while running toward Isabelle.  
  
At the name of Evans, Harry Froze. Harry never knew his family. He only knew the Dursleys, but he never heard of the rest of his family. They told him they were all dead. But maybe Isabelle was a far cousin? Then, Harry came back to reality. Isabelle had long jet-black hair and big ice blue eyes that wore an innocent look. She was tanned as much as a porcelain doll. When she saw the twins, she looked half-hyper and half-angry. Harry wondered what was that for. Everybody saluted her. She responded to them.  
  
"Sorry Professor?" said the hushed voice of Serena.  
  
"Yes my dear?" replied Madame Maxime.  
  
"Well I wondered if I could introduce my sister. Has been so long, I really missed her."  
  
"O' course sweetie, go on,"  
  
Madame Maxime directed her want at Serena's throat and said "Sonorus". A loud "Uhh." echoed in the room. Serena knew she could begin the presentation.  
  
"Everyone, this is my dear sister, Jessica Minton. She's a French freak so she came study wizardry in France".  
  
Jessica was rather embarrassed. Her sister was calling her a French freak in front of a bunch of people! Never!  
  
"Serena!" she shouted. She really looked like her sister.  
  
"But don't worry, she's the best sister anyone can have, so you better greet her as she deserves!" finished Serena with a smile at the corner of her mouth.  
  
They all laughed and greeted Jessica cheerfully.  
  
"Now, we're almost finished." Said the half-giantess and she look at Serena. "Finite incantatum".  
  
And Serena gained her normal voice.  
  
"I have 'ere, the pleesure to present you Daphnée Paradis. She, like Miss evans, just graduated from Beauxbâtons."  
  
Daphnée was a very tall girl. She was the perfect French girl. She had all the French traits and she was really elegant. The spotlights made her turquoise eyes even more impressive. It looked as they could shine into the darkness. Daphnée saluted everyone and Madame Maxime turned on the last person to be presented.  
  
"Our last student 'ho'll staying 'ere is Angie Wiccanwell. She is going in 'er 6th year."  
  
Angie looked all of them and bowed. She was rather plumpish. She had brown hair and brown eyes. Laeticia and Tonks looked excited, they always kept on exchanging curious looks.  
  
"Now ze presentation have been done, ze dance should continue, you may all go and dance." Said Madame Maxime. She turned her wand once again to her throat and said "finite incantatum". Her voice came back to normal. 


	4. The Dance Lesson

The music began.  
  
Harry was leading toward a table while Ron and Hermione were bringing the butterbeers. They sat and Hermione said:  
  
"I'm so happy to be here with you guys, you just can't imagine we're here, away from trouble and from- she took a deep breath- Voldemort."  
  
"Yeah, me too 'Mione" said Harry. "It helps me not to focus on. well. the latest events". Harry looked at his feet and breathed deeply.  
  
"Harry, tonight, and this summer, is supposed to be fun, so cheer up mate! I know it's hard but try to put it aside. Right?" said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, I'm supposed to have fun, and I won't waste it. Do you want to come with me, I love this song, we can dance!" said Harry, trying to recover up.  
  
"Yea- said Hermione and Ron together but they were cut by someone.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, do you mind if I borrow your friend for a dance?" asked Serina Welch.  
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged a quick look and nodded.  
  
By the time Serina and Harry got to the dance floor, another song had began.  
  
Shake that wand Miss Kana Kana  
  
Shake that wand Miss Annabella  
  
Shake that wand Miss Donna Donna  
  
Jodi and Rebecca  
Witches get busy, just shake that wandy nonstop  
  
When the beat drop  
  
Just keep swinging it  
  
Get busy  
  
Get crunked up percolate anything you want to call it.  
  
"Oh Cool Harry!! It's Sean WizPaul! I love his music!!" shouted Serina.  
  
Harry had no clue of who was Sean WizPaul. It looked like the kind of song they put in bars. They called it reggae. He didn't know how he was supposed to dance to this kind of song.  
  
"Hum.Serina. I know it looks stupid, but since I'm in a muggle family that hates me, I don't know how to dance on this kind of music.can you help me?" shouted Harry. He could barely hear himself.  
  
"What? Harry? I don't understand you?" responded Serina. So he repeated his proposition. *OMG! Harry just ask ME to show him how to dance REGGAE!! I'm going CRAZY!!! Ouf!!! Serina Breath!! * thought Serina.  
  
"SURE HARRY! COME HERE, I'LL SHOW YOU!"  
  
And Harry followed her. She went back him and placed her hands on his hip.  
  
"O.K. now, I'm doing what you're supposed to do. So look carefully at what I'm doing, right?"  
  
"O.K."  
  
.Sexy witches want par with us  
  
On a broom with us  
  
Them nah war with us  
  
In a club them want flew with us  
  
To get next to us  
  
Them cah hex with us  
  
From the day we born jah ignite me flame  
  
Gal a call me name and it is me fame  
  
It's all good witch turn me on  
  
'Til the early morn'  
  
Let's get it on  
  
Let's get it on 'til the early morn'  
  
Witch it's all good just turn me on.  
  
So harry watched carefully every move Serina made. He thought he danced really well. * Is it me or I never knew she was beautiful like that? So if I understand well, reggae is a dance were you are in couple, and you dance really close, but close from each other. And all you have to do is follow your partner's move with your hips, your hands and your legs. The only difference is that I take her hip while she's shaking her bottom. I definitely like this dance! * He thought.  
  
"So got it Harry?" asked Serina.  
  
"Yeah, Thanks!.A LOT!" said Harry grinning. This, was surely the only thing that could have made Harry cheered up so quickly.  
  
Woaman don't jinx it, Don't get agitate  
  
Just gwaan rotate  
  
Caw anything you want you know you must get it  
  
From you a name a mention  
  
Don't ease the tension just run the program gal gwaan pet it  
  
Just have a good time  
  
Gal free up unu mind caw nobody can dis you man won't let it can  
  
You a the number one gal  
  
Wave ya wand  
  
Make them see you wedding band  
  
And they kept on dancing. Harry was really enjoying himself. The only thing he didn't realize is that some, many girls, were watching them with a bit of jealousy in their eyes. Jasmine was amongst them. But Ron and Hermione were still dancing together and were happy to relish this precious moment.  
  
Witches get busy, just shake that wandy nonstop  
  
When the beat drop  
  
Just keep swinging it  
  
Get busy  
  
Get crunked up percolate anything you want to call it  
  
Oscillate you hip and don't take pity  
  
Me want fi see you get live 'pon the riddim weh we ride  
  
And me lyrics a provide electricity  
  
Gal nobody can't tell you nuttin'  
  
Caw you done know your destiny.  
  
"Oh here comes my favorite part!!!" exclaimed Serina. And she began to dance even more savagely.  
  
Shake that wand Miss Kana Kana  
  
Shake that wand Miss Annabella  
  
Shake that wand Miss Donna Donna  
  
Jodi and Rebecca  
Shake that wand Miss Kana Kana  
  
Shake that wand Miss Annabella  
  
Shake that wand Miss Donna Donna  
  
Jodi and Rebecca  
  
" Like it Harry?" she yelled at him. She was so great: she forgot who she was and with whom she was. All that counted was dancing.  
  
"I REALLY ENJOY THIS ACTUALLY" he said loudly.  
  
Sexy witches want par with us  
  
On a broom with us  
  
Them nah war with us  
  
In a club them want flew with us  
  
To get next to us  
  
Them cah hex with us  
  
From the day we born jah ignite me flame  
  
Gal a call me name and it is me fame  
  
It's all good witch turn me on  
  
'Til the early morn'  
  
Let's get it on  
  
Let's get it on 'til the early morn'  
  
Witch it's all just turn me on.  
  
And the song was finished.  
  
"Oh! Nooooo!!! Not already?!!!" screamed Hermione.  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Well.sorry. I forgot I could lower my voice since the song's finished."  
  
They all laughed.  
  
What a dance! And it was only the beginning of it. 


End file.
